1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal sewing foot for a sewing machine with a skipping top transport and a skipping bottom transport. It relates more particularly to a universal sewing foot comprising an advancing foot and a holding foot, the holding foot being selectively lockable to the top transport so as to function in either a skipping or a non-skipping mode.
2. Description of Related Art
A sewing machine upper transport device having an advancing foot and a holding foot for alternately engaging the workpiece is known. Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 26 20 209 discloses such a transport device, which is driven by a flat crank mechanism. The crank mechanism is so designed that it reduces the speed of the advancing and holding feet to zero at the lower limit of their downward movement. In this device, the holding foot, like the advancing foot, operates only in a skipping mode. Thus, the known sewing machine upper transport device does not permit its holding foot to operate selectively as a non-skipping presser foot.